Universal Love
by UchihaBlossoms15
Summary: When Sakura is sent on an S-rank mission to investigate a strange well outside of Konoha, she ends up falling into it into another universe. When she meets a certain demon lord, could love possibly blossom between the two or will Sesshomaru's pride overcome him? Adopted by Tigress-of-the-Grove!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I noticed that there aren't so many SesshomaruXSakura cross-over fics, so I decided to make one of my own. This is your average "sakura falls into a random well and suddenly appears in a different universe" story, because I seriously couldn't think of anything else. (lol) But it'll have it's special perks. I won't make it that original. It'll have it's differences here and there, but all in all, it's the same idea as most that you've probably read on here.**

**But enjoy, and plz review. :)**

**I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**xXx**

"Shizune! Get in here! Stat!" Tsunade yelled, setting down a bottle of sake.

A brunette haired woman burst through the hokage doors, almost trampling over her feet.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade?" She answered.

"Call for Sakura, I have a mission for her," Tsunade replied, taking a swig of the sake. Shizune scrunched up her nose at the drink, but dismissed the thought of saying anything and went to get Sakura.

**xXx**

"You've got to be kidding me forehead! You and Sai?" Ino exclaimed, choking on her tea. Sakura nodded proudly.

"Yep, he asked me yesterday. I think it was really sweet how he did it though. I mean, that morning he asked me if I wanted to go to the library to look for books, and I accepted his offer. And as I was looking for a book he had specifically told me to look for, I found that a card was stuck inside the book," Ino rolled her eyes and mumbled something about cliche, Sakura glared at her and continued. "And the card said, "_Sakura, I have only known about feelings in such a short amount of time, and you have taught me all I needed to know about love. That is why I wish for you to be my girlfriend. If you accept, then turn around._" And I turned around to see him on the floor with him on one knee and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I was so surprised. I hugged him and told him I accepted, and here I am telling you about it." Ino rolled her eyes again.

"That's totally cliche forehead. I mean, you only see that kind of stuff in movies," Sakura sent her another glare. "Not that he's cliche or anything. I'm just saying that what he did was sorta special yeah I'll admit, but why you? I mean doesn't he see your huge forehead? Geez, even Choji said something about it when we were younger, and he didn't even talk to you or pay any attention to you." Ino shook her head.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy for you because I'd be lying. But I'm happy for you forehead. At least you have someone to call you ugly 24/7," Ino snickered, and stood up throwing a few bills onto the table to pay for her tea. Sakura rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Thanks Ino. As sincere as that was, I can tell you're actually sorta happy for me. But the funny thing is, I got a boyfriend before you did and you're now the only one in our year that doesn't have one. Sucker!" Sakura said jokingly, as her laughing deceased when seeing Shizune, her co-mentor, run up in a hurry.

"Hello Ino-chan. Sakura, Lady Tsunade is in need of your presence," Shizune said hastily. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later pig!" Sakura said, waving her friend goodbye as she and Shizune materialized away in a poof of leaves.

**~Tsunade's office~**

Sakura and Shizune appeared into the office watching the blonde pigtailed woman sit down her second bottle of sake.

"Oh good, you're here. I got a mission for you," Tsunade said.

"Say no more Tsunade-sama, I can handle anything you throw at me. What rank is this mission?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade held up a finger, "Don't be so hasty my pet," Sakura leaned over and whispered into Shizune's ear.

"Pet?" Shizune shrugged.

"This particular mission isn't something that you should take too lightly. Strange things have been occurring in the northeast outside of Konoha, and some say there is to be a well nearby that area. I want you to go and check it out, and see what you can find. You're the first to go around that area, so you must be mindful of your actions and surroundings. Everyone besides you has declined this mission so that is why I am hoping that you would be willing to go and investigate it." Tsunade explained, eyes half lidded.

Sakura wasn't particularly sure about this. If no one else wanted to investigate on it, then maybe this isn't just her ordinary rouge ninja's doing. She could die! She could be captured! The possibilities were endless!

Sakura chuckled nervously, "So you say no else wanted this mission?"

Tsunade nodded, "That is correct. They were so frightened by the fact that one of our anbu ninja's did not return from the mission, that they refused to go. But I believe that you can. You're stronger than that, and besides, I could send someone with you just in case."

_'At least I know I'll have backup.'_

"So do you accept the mission?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura thought about her possibilities of actually making it back (alive), but she couldn't come up with any. She sighed. What was she to do in a situation like this? It wasn't the mere fact that her possibilities of coming back were 0 to none, it was the fact that her parents were coming back from their out-of-the-village shopping, and that would be the only time she would be able to see them before her countless hours at the hospital took over.

But she needed a mission. Her average pay at the hospital wasn't going to cut it much longer if she didn't get assigned a mission sometime. She sighed mentally this time. There was no other option.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I accept. Oh, and I don't think I'll need any back-up."

Tsunade smirked, and chunked Sakura the scroll for her mission, and on it was in bold letters,** S-rank Mission**. Sakura sweatdropped. Another suicide mission.

"Fine by me, now get out of my office! Dismissed!"

Sakura poofed outside of the Hokage Tower, and looked up at the passing clouds above her. She was going to come back. She had to come back. There were people waiting for her to return. It's not like she'll die or anything, right?

"What's wrong with me? I know I'm coming back. Naruto would go crazy if I didn't. Besides, even if I died trying to complete this mission, my death will be avenged. Naruto would do anything to kill the person who killed me. There's no way he'd let something like that be set aside. I just know it," Sakura reassured herself.

A smile broke out across her bright features.

"Yosh! I will complete this mission, and come back alive! I, Sakura Haruno, will not die!"

Sakura pumped her fist in the air with a big smile. Residents of Konoha walked past her giving her a weird look before speeding up away from her. Sakura noticed this, and sweatdropped.

_'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'_ She thought.

She materialized back to her apartment to get ready for her mission the next day.

* * *

**A/N: So, how as it? Just click that little button down there that says review, and let me know if I should continue it or not. ^~^**

**~KatlovesCats~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have a great excuse! Tests. I hate those demons. Enjoy. :3 Btw, Kagome is not in here yet because this is happening before she found out that her well was _magical__. _She comes in a little later. **

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Thanks to the ones that reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 2: The Sacred Well**

**xXx**

After she had made sure that all of the things she knew she would need was packed in her bag and ready to go, she slung it over her shoulder and sighed.

"I hope I'm not missing anything..." She muttered to herself as she looked around her for any left out items that she might have meant to pack but forgot to.

She looked under her pillow and pulled out a picture of team seven in their younger much innocent days. Back when she was the fangirl that always had to be protected. She tucked the picture in the pocket on the side of her bag, and jumped out of the window onto the roof of her parent's house. She sealed the house off to where only her parents and her could enter. Even though they were still off shopping at other villages, she knew they would be back soon just as they always did from time to time.

She leaped across the countless citizen's houses until she came to a stop in front of the Konoha Gates. Before she could've proceeded any further, a loud and rambunctious voice called out to her from behind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you going on a mission?" Naruto asked, as stopped in front of her nearly out of breath from trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah, finally," She chuckled, "Its been a while since I've been on one. Especially a solo mission. But what're you up to?"

"Well I was heading to Ichiraku's Ramen for a couple of bowls, but when I saw you I just had to talk to you since you look like you're going on a mission." Naruto replied with a cheeky smile.

In truth, she could say that he had grown a lot since the 4th great ninja war. His spiky yellow hair had gotten slightly longer, and he was certainly much taller than before. She knew that he still had a crush on her, if not bigger now, and that he had ignored the fact that Hinata had confessed her love to him not only 2 years and 3 months ago. He was hardheaded, what did you expect?

Although it was only 2 years ago, she could still remember what her other (though former) teammate looked like. It was during him and Naruto's fight against Madara when she had actually gotten a look at him. His eyes, for sure, had definitely changed again, but it was more darker. The power that radiated off of him was suffocating. Even though Naruto and him fought together side by side against the masked man, he still only cared about himself. Not once did he help Naruto when he was down. He just kept fighting and fighting until the fight in him was wearing thin. At one point, she had no choice but to heal him. He argued and denied of himself not being able to fight any more due to numerous cracked ribs and a sprained wrist and ankle, but his argument went invalid. She healed him anyway. But it wasn't when he had saved her from of the ten tail's attack that she knew she was more in love with him than she had calculated.

During those short amount of years, Naruto and her had once again came across him and his NEW team. His NEW team consisted of one girl (why of course) and two guys (nothing new). Luckily for Sakura, the girl was actually a challenge. She fought like her life was on the line (which it practically was since her opponent was none other than Haruno Sakura; the one that surpassed Lady Tsunade). She had short raven hair, and enchanting crimson red eyes. But her eyes only held anger and depression. Something that strangely reminded Sakura of her raven haired former teammate.

But the other two guys seemed a little too calm while they sat out on the battle. They had no expression on their faces. It was as if nothing scared them. Not even when their girl teammate was calling out to them for help, they didn't make a move or flinch. They just stood there. So the girl ended up living, but only on a whim. Sakura wasn't the kind of person to kill someone that she knew didn't deserve to die. They didn't seem like a threat to her so she let them go. Naruto on the other hand wanted to, once again, chase after Sasuke, but Sakura told him for the first time ever to just give up on him. It shocked him to say the least because if his memory was correct, wasn't she the one that told him to promise her to bring their teammate back?

So why did she suddenly give up on him, you ask?

Well, simple really. Because she knew that no matter how hard they would have kept trying, let's face it. He was never going to return to Konoha willingly. His eyes were closed and the only thing his mind would ever be set on was revenge. But the funny thing _is_ is that everyone that had anything to do with the Uchiha massacre was long dead. He killed every last one of them. Yet, he still sought out for revenge. So at the moment, Konoha was on alert at all times because once Sasuke had said that he was going destroy Konoha (once again, but this time by him), the village was put on all-night security.

Just to make sure nothing pops off during the night.

"Oh, well yeah," She smiled, "Don't worry, I won't get hurt, and I will come back," She saw the flicker of worry in his sea blue eyes. She pulled him into a hug, "Stop worrying about me. I'm 18 now. I can handle things myself better now. Just worry about keeping the village safe while I'm gone, okay?" He nodded and hugged her back.

"Ugly, I thought I was the boyfriend here," A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto parted, but still had his arm around Sakura's waist. His face twisted into...a smile. Yep, Sai and Naruto were finally on good terms. Years ago they were friends but now they're best friends. Ever since the war, they've been stuck together like glue. Except when they have to go home, of course. But it's like Sai took Sasuke's place. Literally. He took his friendship with Naruto, he had the girl that he always wanted, and he was back in the ANBU. He still looked the same though, expect that his hair had gotten longer like every other guy in the village. He almost resembled Sasuke, but just not quite. His eyes held happiness. Something that Sasuke would never express.

Sakura blushed and pulled out of Naruto's hold and ran up to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms. Naruto still smiled nevertheless. It didn't matter to him that his chances of having Sakura as his girlfriend were 0 to none, he would still love her no matter what. She was his soul mate (in his crazy mind of course).

"Haha, I know. I just was reassuring Naruto that I was going to be fine while away on my mission," She replied.

"Mm, well that was a little too much contacting," Sai said with a smile.

She chuckled then parted and hit him on the arm. "You know it wasn't like that, Sai-kun," She giggled.

He shrugged, and put his hands into his pockets smiling. "How would I know that?"

She sighed deeply, and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Stop it, I have to go. Please take care of yourself. I don't want to come back and find out that you're dead or something. Don't let our village be conquered, okay you two?" They nodded.

"Okay, I'm off!," She said and jogged off into the forest behind the Konoha Gates.

Sai looked at Naruto and smiled. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I believe in her."

It was still weird to Naruto now that Sai had finally gained emotions, thanks to Sakura helping him. He acted like everyone else. Normal.

He nodded, "I know, I just worry about her sometimes you know? She's my teammate after all." He smiled brightly.

Sai nodded and walked off to god knows where. Naruto put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"You better come back alive, Sakura-chan."

**XXX**

"So this is the well that I'm suppose to be investigating?" She scoffed, "This doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. I wonder if Tsunade was just trying to give me a secret vacation... Hm. If so, then I guess I should send her a thank you basket," She spoke to herself as she leaned over the edge into the dark abyss.

It wasn't any special well. Well, it didn't look like it anyway. She couldn't really see what was so suspicious about it. It had vines coming out of it and the smell was horrible. She couldn't imagine how bad it would be if she would've fell in there. Just the thought of it made her bowels move.

"Ew, this is just gross. What kind of weird activity could be happening here anyway? I'm sure no one would mess with a well this old," She muttered to herself as she leaned a little TOO far and suddenly she felt a force pull her forward and in the well she went.

She screamed and punched the air but she wasn't hitting anything nor did her screams of help reach her ears. It was as if she was falling, but there was no end to it. She could hear her heart pound through her ears as her breathing raced faster.

"Somebody! Please help me!" She yelled, but nothing answered back.

She looked down, but all she could see was darkness. But before her hopes were given up of anyone ever helping her, she saw a tiny ray of light at the bottom. _Maybe that's a way out. I hope so._ She thought and fell closer to it.

Once the light consumed her, she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay. I didn't really spend a whole lot of time on it, just a couple of minutes. But nevertheless, please review. It helps a bunch, really. :3**

**~KatlovesCats~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day? I was bored so I thought that I would update again. Especially since that last chapter was so short, I knew I just had to make up for it. So enjoy, and don't forget to review. :3**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Unknown Secret**

**XXX**

The sound of birds chirping echoed throughout her once emptied mind, and her eyes fluttered open. She breathed in and the air was surprisingly fresh. Like the morning dew. All she could smell was a bunch of bloomed flowers and the scent of pinewood.

She stood up, and took in her surroundings.

The grass was much greener, and the trees had more leaves on them than she had ever seen. She knew that the place where she was currently wasn't familiar to her, but once the thought of her being in heaven shot in her mind, she knew that it was something far from that. The stories that she had heard about people going to the well that she fell in wasn't ever seen again, so maybe this is what happened to them. They were most likely sent into another universe. Just as she had been thrown into.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of leaves formed around her, and on instinct, she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and took a fighting stance. When the wind of leaves had stopped, all that was left was a tall guy that was dressed in some kind of wolf skin material. It looked like a wolf pelt, but she wasn't exactly sure on that one. He had black hair, that was put up into a high ponytail by a brown cord, and blue eyes. A bushy tail swished behind him which made her squeal and step back.

_HE HAS A TAIL?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! She yelled mentally._

**How the hell should I know? I'm in the same boat as you. How about you ask the guy. Inner said.**

_Yeah, you're right. No matter how weird and abnormal he looks, I have to find out where we are and how do we get out of here as soon as possible. She replied._

She also noticed that his ears were pointed. She sighed. She was getting nowhere with just standing there looking at him.

"~Um, do you know what time period this is?" She asked as she prayed that he would know. He had to. He was from here!...right?

He cocked his head to the side. "Uh, I don't speak that kind of language but guessing by your clothes, you must not be from here. I think I know someone that could possibly understand you though she hangs around that mutt. But I'll take you anyway since you look so ravishing to eat," He took her in his arms and rushed off leaving dust behind.

Two guys came up out of breath and bent over putting their hands on their thighs trying to catch their breaths.

"Dang it, did he leave already? It was only 30 seconds ago! *sigh* Lets follow him." One out of the two said.

The two ran after their leader still out of breath.

**XXX**

Sakura had given him a good beat down when he had picked her up and ran. And especially since she couldn't understand a word he was saying, that only rose her anger even more. She thought he was kidnapping her and taking her somewhere to be raped (it could happen), but after getting a few broken ribs and a swollen lip, all that she healed after the misunderstanding, he had made it quite clear on where he was taking her. Though her language was more up to date in her time, miraculously the symbols stayed the same. So he had to translate his message on a dirt path so that way she could understand him.

So now he had her in his arms once again as they traveled at a rapid speed through the numerous trees passing the many villages on the way. It wasn't until he stopped at a village that she had quickly jumped out of his arms and dusted herself off. He lead her into the village as she looked around at the villagers.

Telling by the way the villagers were dressed, it would seem that she was in a much older time than hers. At least their clothes weren't so nun-ish. Though, to Sakura, it made sense that the women would wear what they wore but the men had no excuses. They wore clothing that really revealed their legs. She smiled at them, and sometimes waved slightly.

As they came closer to a small wooded cabin, he told her something that she couldn't understand, and went in by lifting up a flap. She sighed._ I guess he told me to wait here. I don't know how we're going to get back home inner. I'm really worried. I knew I shouldn't have took this mission. I should've just rejected it like everyone else did._ She thought.

**Aw, don't blame yourself for everything. I mean, it wasn't entirely your fau- No you know what? It's all your fault. You were the one that wanted to take on this mission that Tsunade had explained to you the rank of this mission. But nooooooo, you wanted to get out of the village and experience some action so you decided to take it anyway. Now who's fault was it again? You that's who. Way to fucking go. Now we're stuck in a time period that we don't even know about or understand. We're going to be stuck here forever! **

_You done yet?_

**Yeah, I think so.**

_Well thanks for practically being my support. You're so helpful sometimes._

**Thanks, I really try my best! **

Sakura turned to her right to see the same guy that she had beaten up earlier come out and nod his head in the direction to the entrance into the cabin. She went inside, getting the message, and came into a room with 5 weirdly dressed people and a cat looking animal. She couldn't tell what it was. Everything about the time period she was in was confusing to her anyway.

"Ye must be the girl Koga was talking about. Well please sit down young girl and tell us how did ye end up here," The old lady said as she patted the spot in between her and a silver haired guy.

Strangely, Sakura could understand her. It was as clear as day. Mentally, she was jumping around excitedly that she had finally met someone that could understand her. But an old lady was the least she would've expected. Usually it was the old ones that definitely couldn't understand her because they were further in the past, but she guessed that she must be some kind of priestess seeing the clothing that she wore.

Like she was told, she sat down beside her, and glanced over at the guy beside her and blushed. He had long silver hair that reached his back, and a calm complexion. Somehow, he reminded her of Naruto whenever her blonde headed teammate would meditate. It was so interesting to watch him act so calm one minute then go back to being that spunky yellow headed loudmouth that everyone knew. But she loved him nonetheless.

"Could ya stop staring? It's creeping me out," He said, slightly annoyed by her staring.

She looked at him curiously. He opened his eyes and looked into her apple green ones questionably.

"What? Don't you speak English?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, she doesn't speak our language. She's not from here," The old lady replied.

He grumbled under his breath about her helping every person that sought for her help in the past. She sent him a glare and sighed.

"I'm sorry about him young girl. He is stubborn if ye know what I mean. By the way, I didn't catch ye name," She said.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, miss...um..."

The old woman smiled, "Lady Kaede, but ye are welcome to just calling me Kaede," She replied.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. But when she heard a shrill small scream come from only meters away, She jumped up and went to that source. The old woman stood up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Inuyasha got up and left out of the cabin without a word. She smiled a wrinkly smile.

**XXX**

"AAHHHH!" She could hear it, but it was so far away. She pushed chakra to her feet, and sped forward until she ran up to a clearing with a bunch of ugly ogres closing in on a small black haired girl. Sakura leaped forward and slit each one of their throats with a kunai. After they had fallen heavily to the ground, she looked back at the little girl to see her smiling and slightly trembling.

"T-thank you miss...um.."

Sakura smiled, "Sakura. Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

The little girl smiled a toothy smile, "Rin!"

Sakura chuckled, "So where are your parents? Did they leave you behind or something?"

Rin shook her head still smiling, "They died," Sakura's face fell, "But that's okay! Lord Sesshomaru takes care of me now!"

Sakura smiled slightly, and took the girl's small hand in her slightly longer one. "Well until he comes for you, you can come with me."

Rin hugged her legs and giggled, "Okay!"

As they were walking through the forest, and before Sakura could react, she pushed up against a tree with a hand clasped tightly around her throat. Her hands were pinned above her as she struggled to remove herself from the person's grip.

"Rin, go back with Jaken. I will be there in a moment," The person said as Sakura kept trying to move out of his tight grip.

Rin looked as if she was going to cry as she ran and hugged his leg.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! Don't hurt Sakura! She didn't do anything wrong! She saved me from a pack of ogres!" She cried out as she rubbed her face onto his pants leg.

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion as he released her from his grip. She fell to the ground holding her throat and coughing. Suddenly, a loud voice boasted not too far from them.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out his sword and held it out to him.

Said person narrowed his eyes slightly at his younger brother, and turned to walk away without a word. Sakura stood up, with the help of Rin and appeared in front of him causing him to stop and glare at her.

"Move human, or die. This Sesshomaru saved your life only on a whim. If not for Rin, no mercy would have been shown," He said in monotone.

She didn't back down at his intimidating glare. She just stood there, then, she slapped him. Hard. It took him a moment to realize what she had just done, and when he lifted his hand up to choke her just as he did moments ago, she caught his wrist.

"Believe me, you won't get another chance like that again. I promise you," She whispered, and smiled.

"Now don't think for one second that you're leaving without a thank you. I could've left her to die, but I didn't. I have a heart. Now either you thank me for saving the girl's life, or yours will be in danger."

She didn't want to have to threaten him, but who was he to walk off without a single thank you? Exactly. So she wasn't letting him go until she heard a thank you.

Sesshomaru didn't doubt for a second that she was powerful, because no one had ever stopped one of his attacks. Not even his half-breed brother. She was interesting. Very much indeed, but no one told him what to do, and it wasn't about to start now.

She felt something wrap around her waist and lift her in the air. She looked down and saw something extremely fluffy around her torso. She did the one thing that she knew Ino would do if she were in that predicament. She petted the fluff and ran her hands through in admiration.

"It's so fluffly..." She muttered as she felt it tighten around her waist. She glanced down at Sesshomaru and saw that his cheeks were lightly, very lightly, tinted pink. She blushed.

A toad and a two headed dragon walked up alongside with Rin and saw that a girl with pink hair was petting their Lord's fluff. The toad blushed as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, does she know that when she pets your tail, it brings you great pl- "

Before the toad could finish his sentence, he felt a foot implant itself against his head and kick him across the clearing. Sesshomaru sighed mentally.

"Quiet Jaken," He looked up at Sakura with a glare, "Stop what you are doing human," He said loud enough for her to hear. She looked at him again and continued to pet it.

"Why? It's just so fluffy!" She squealed and stroked the fluff softer and more gentler.

His eyebrow twitched with irritation.

He felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see his young ward, Rin looking up innocently at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what was Master Jaken going to say?" She asked with innocent eyes.

He felt a shiver run down his spine and he quickly let go of Sakura and turned around quickly before walking off.

"Rin. Come," He ordered as Ah-Un followed beside him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She pipped and bounced to his side, but before they were out of site, she turned around and waved at Sakura.

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura waved back and turned to look at Jaken.

"So what did you say it brought him when I had petted his fluff?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He sputtered and looked around awkwardly before running off to catch up with his Lord and subordinates. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He was blushing as well.

"Okay, am I the only one that doesn't know what it means?" She said to him.

He sighed, and leaned over to whisper it in her ear. She stepped back blushing madly.

"Are you serious!?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think it meant when she petted his fluff? You can know by reviewing and I'll tell you in the next chapter! :) I know, the suspense! But if you already know what it meant, then you'll get a special reward in your pm box. Just review that you know what it is, and you'll receive your reward. :3 But plz review! I hope the chapter was long enough. My fingers were practically dieing so I had to stop here.**

**And I know guys! Sesshomaru's personality has slipped my mind just a tad so please bare with me as I try and play his character like he actually is in the real anime. I just haven't watched it in a long time, so plz be patient. :**

**~ KatlovesCats **~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Konnichiwa my loyal readers! I've decided to make a planner. Every Friday or Saturday, a new chapter will be updated. But since the school year is ending very soon, I might up it to Fridays. I figured that making you guys wait so long isn't really fair to those that are clicking on my story and checking everyday for an update, so from here on out, that is my promise to you guys. And if I happen to slack, then plz don't stop reading my story. It's probably because of family problems or my (though I would hate to admit) lazy self.**

**Btw, thank you sosue16 for being the first one to message me the right answer! So this chapter is fully dedicated to sosue16! I hope it suited your choice! :) Oh, and to the ones that also got the correct answer, thank you so much for answering anyway! It means a lot that you read and reviewed my story! **

**Oh before I forget:**

**Sesshomaru's demon talking.**

_Sesshomaru talking inwardly._

**But enough of my senseless chattering! To all my awesome readers, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys have given me the up most courage to continue on. Thank you, and don't forget to drop a review! :3**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 4: The Moonlight's Lustful Pull**

**xXx**

Sesshomaru's eye twitched visibly, but luckily his ward nor Rin noticed it. When they had left moments ago, he was contemplating on why had made such a silly mistake as he did. It made no sense. He knew that his tail was. . . .(ahem). . . . sensitive. He should have been more careful.

A lot more careful.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when can we visit Sakura-chan again?" Rin asked with a hop in her skip.

His eye twitched. Again. But he could care less if they had noticed it or not. Rin's question had gotten to him. He could not, and would not see her again. The first time was only forced. He had made a mistake of thinking that she was trying to hurt Rin, something that he would kill that someone over, and so his instincts completely took over. He cared for the little brunette a lot. In fact, he almost thought of her as his adoptive daughter.

Almost.

"Pleeeeaaasssee?" She poured with her small bottom lip poked out.

Twitch.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"M'lord, don't give in whatever you do! That pink haired woman was nothing but a nuisance! She's nothing but a distraction to our real motives! Don't let one little voice change your mind-!"

Before the toad demon could finish his ranting, Sesshomaru's foot magnified to his face and kicked him back into a tree nearby.

"Jaken, quiet. I cannot think with your loud ranting. Rin, we have more important matters to tend to. She is nothing important. Our next move is back to the Western lands to the castle. I'm not changing my mind, so do not ask again."

It was, weirdly, the most that he had ever spoken out loud. In his mind he sometimes fought with his demon about pointless things, that he didn't even start, so this, in a way, baffled Rin. She didn't really expect him to say as much as he did.

It surprised her. And she didn't say another word.

Sesshomaru continued walking with Jaken on his right with Ah-Un, and Rin on his left closely behind him.

** There is no use. You can't hide your feelings for long. There will come a point in time when you will give in. And I feel that it is coming very soon. **

_Go away. Your incompetent comments are not needed._

**Do you even know what day it is? Or perhaps, what time of month? **

Sesshomaru looked up at the darkening sky. A few clouds were slowly closing in on the uprising moon as a couple of stars shone brightly in the background.

...

**You do, don't you? Mating season. A time where all dog demons will have the need to mate with a female. I know numerous females that would do well with you partially. But the pink haired woman, what was her name again? Ah, yes. Sakura. She would do just fine. Such a sumptuous woman. She has all the curves in all the right places. Magnificent. **

_I do not care for that woman. She is a weak human that would only soil the Inu name. She is of no use to me._

**Always so shallow. But I feel the need to prove you wrong. That woman is not weak, and she certainly isn't an ordinary human. I could feel it. Her immense power. It wasn't familiar. I couldn't make it out. It was so powerful. It was almost at the same level of power as you. **

_Do not compare me to that human. She is useless. Leave it at that._

**Just think about it is all I will say. Think about it. **

_Hn._

They continued walking until the sun went completely down, and they stopped to make camp. Rin and Jaken went off to get firewood and something to eat, while Sesshomaru sat up on a tree branch, and looked out at the bright moon above.

**XxX**

When Inuyasha and her arrived back at the small hut, she was given a set of clothes to put on after her bath, by a woman which she found out to be Sango. (Let's say that Inuyasha gathered up the gang way before Kagome came in ;) Sakura noticed that that wolf guy had left, but his scent was still there. She promised herself that if she had ever ran into him again, their fists would meet. A reason why she didn't know of. She just didn't like him. He was strange.

Inuyasha had gone off to do whatever, and Sakura was left with his other subordinates. Kaede taught them her language, and so they were now able to understand her. Miraculously, it wasn't nothing to it. Sakura guessed that people back then we're very understanding and observant.

She stood in front of the doorway confused with her neatly folded up clothes in hand, and her bag over her shoulder.

"U-um, where is the baths?" She asked.

Lady Kaede smiled weakly, "Sango, would you show her the baths?"

Before Sango could even get a word in, the monk beat her to it.

"I could go along with them. Y'know, be their guards. You never know if they might get attacked? You can never be too careful."

Sango rolled her eyes, and stood up. She stood by Sakura and put her hand on her hip with Kilala in her other arm.

"As if you pervert. It's bad enough that you probably know where we're going. I don't need you following us."

The monk, which Sakura also found out to be, Miroku sighed with closed eyes.

"I tried."

"Matte, matte! Can I go, Sango? I promise I'll be good!" The little fur ball, Shippo, pipped bouncing up and down.

Sango smiled, and waved him over. Sakura grew confused.

Wasn't a bath supposed to be with your own genders? _Maybe this era was different,_ She thought.

They quickly left and made sure that Miroku wasn't following them. When they arrived at a medium sized waterfall, Sango and Shippo stripped of their clothing and got into the water. Sango glanced over at Sakura and quirked an eyebrow with a side smile.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? The water isn't that cold."

Sakura blushed slightly, and unzipped her red vest, and threw it by their clothing. After she got down to her chest bindings and black spandex shorts, she sat down her clothes, that Sango had thankfully provided, on a rock, and slowly eased into the water, but was quickly pulled into the water by Sango and Shippo.

She screamed, and went underwater, then came back up to wipe the water from her eyes. She shot the two a playful glare and smoothed down her long pink hair.

"C'mon Sakura-chan. You can't possibly bath with all that still on." Sango said.

Sakura looked down, and blushed lightly.

"Don't worry. No one's here but us. Trust me, every time we come back to Lady Kaede's village, we always use this waterfall to bath. It's safe, I promise."

She unwrapped her chest bindings, and pulled off her shorts, and threw them beside the rock. She covered her chest and blushed lightly.

Sango giggled, and began washing Shippo's hair with water. Sakura noticed and remembered that she had brought her bag of necessities. She reached over and grabbed her bag pulling it closer. She dug through it and pulled out a bottle of cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. She wasn't really sure if they knew about things such as that, but she sure hoped so. It would be awkward to have to show them how to use it even though there really wasn't much to it. They were strangers to her. Anything could pop at any time. That's why she didn't let her guard down not even the slightest.

Especially then.

"Um, you can use this instead," She said, and handed Sango the shampoo and conditioner, "You're suppose to use the shampoo bottle first, then the conditioner. Make sure to keep the conditioner in for at least a minute or two."

The two of them looked at her slightly confused, but Sango took the bottle without question. She opened it, and smelled it.

"It smells like cherry blossoms. What do you think, Shippo?"

Said person smiled brightly and smelled it as well.

"It smells good! I want to use it first!"

Sango giggled, and squirted some in her palm, and began massaging his scalp until a lot of bubbles appeared in his hair. After she was done, she splashed water over his hair, and repeated the same actions with the conditioner, except she left it in longer.

Sakura saw that they could handle themselves so she took out a bar of soap, and lathered her top half in soap. After she was done bathing herself, Sango decided to play in the water so she splashed the first move. After that, Sakura had let her guard down completely and joined in on the fun.

**XxX**

After the moon rose at its highest peak, a deep growl was heard throughout the forest. Eyes as red as blood glowed in the night, as another growl erupted from the deepest part of the forest. Then, it sped off following the scent of a female. It knew where it was heading. His nose wouldn't lie. Her scent was too heavy to miss.

His intentions were anything but innocent. It would ravage her. Show her why being out at night without any protection was reckless. It was her punishment.

It quickly hid behind a rock, and leaned over to see his prey standing up from the water splashing water on the other female. He knew that he would have to wait until she was alone, but he didn't know how long that would take. It could be forever. Who knew.

Then, a rustle came from behind him. He didn't have time to look behind him when he was tackled to the ground.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Said person's eyes suddenly faded back to its natural color, which was a golden brown. He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, and looked around at where he was at.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! What are you two doing here?!" Sango screeched.

Sakura turned around, and blushed madly. She quickly snatched at her clothing and got out of the water to put on her clothes that was given to her. It was the same as what Kaede had on. Nothing special, but with Sakura in it. It didn't look any regular ole priestess clothing. She filled it out perfectly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's were set on her like a moth to a flame.

Almost simultaneously, she was pulled deep into the woods rather harshly, and was pushed up against a tree. Sesshomaru tall built leaned over her almost a little too close for her taste. He took notice of her blush across her nose. His beast smirked in approval.

**Take her. Take her now before your idiot of a brother does. We both knew this day would come around soon enough, but now that we've found the perfect one, we cannot let her slip through our grasp. **

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He was struggling. He kept fighting it, but it was becoming more and more harder to do so when he had a girl trapped against a tree in slight arousal. He could smell it on her. He knew she wanted him just as he may have wanted her, possibly a little less on her part, but because of his so-called Inu pride, he fought against it harder.

Then. . .

He was back to normal.

He moved away from her instantly. With closed eyes, he simply muttered, "Learn to mask your scent. If you didn't know, this is mating season. Stay close by your friends, and don't go anywhere by yourself."

Before she could ask him why, he was off back into the forest heading back to camp. She sighed.

What had she done wrong? Of course she didn't want him like he might've wanted her, but what made him stop? Was it something inside of him that maintained his need? And why did he want her to not go anywhere by herself? Who was he to order her around? As if she'd listen to him. She had the right to do whatever she wanted. But what was up with that mating thing? What was he talking about?

She sighed again, and shrugged.

She would have to ask Sango about that later.

**XxX**

Once he was back up the tree at the camp, he noticed that Rin and the other (three?) were asleep. He looked back up at the moon.

**Why did you resist? What? Are not wanting to mate with her because of what you think she is? **

_Leave me be. I've had enough of you today._

***chuckles* You will give in soon enough. Do not worry. When that day comes, you will thank me greatly. **

Sesshomaru didn't reply back. He just stared at the moon thinking of his choices that night. He knew that he couldn't ever show his face around that place ever again. He could barely control himself. He was stronger than that. He had to be. No woman made him feel that weak in a long while. Amoi was the first woman that he had ever been with willingly, and not arranged. She an Inu princess from the Northern side. He had never heard about anything about that side, but it must have been a pretty high quality place since she had gotten an invitation from his mother and father.

That's when he had fell in love.

They spent nights in the gardens, and walked around the inside of the castle just talking about their problems and whatnot. But it wasn't until she died from an invasion of her palace back at her castle. He didn't know how to cope with it all, so he asked his mother if she could teach him not to love again.

To take the pain away.

So there he was. A cold and heartless man with no intentions of having a wife at that moment. He knew that one day he have to, but he hoped not anytime soon. He had too much pride to have an arranged marriage.

Too much pride.

But what he forgot to think about is that that same pride that prevented him from finding the one he was meant to be with was right before him moments ago.

* * *

**A/N: Thanx for reading! Sorry for the late update. I've been a little sick because of the weather changes, so I deeply apologize. But now there will be an exact day when I will update so surprise! :) Don't forget to review, fav and follow if you have not already.**

**~KatlovesCats~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Friday! Yay! Update day! :) I won't make this author's note long, so just remember to review, and I want to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following me! it's been giving me a lot of courage, so thank you! But j also want to thank the reviewer that gave me that great advice! I noticed that I'm taking things a little too fast, so now I'll give it some base. It will not rush it again - :3 And I want to give thanks to the reviewer that gave me very constructive criticism. It helped! :) I will begin to slow the story down, and just let the story take its own path. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I rightfully own Azami, Sesshomaru's sister, and Lord Rakamaru. There always has to be a problem in each story! :) **

**But, plz don't forget to review, fav, and follow.**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 4: Of Something New**

**xXx**

_3 years later _

The sound of sketching and a quill touching paper could be heard through the spacious room. A knock tapped the wooden door. The person on the other side flared their spiritual powers waiting until their Lord gave them permission to enter.

A grunt came from the Lord's throat. The door opened soundlessly and closed the exact same way. Her silver hair swayed with her hips as she made her way behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closely to his ear.

"Still working I see," The woman said jokingly, twirling a string of silver in between her long fingers. He sat his quill down, and sighed.

"This has to be done by tomorrow or Lord Rakamaru will decline our offer," He replied coldly moving out of her grasp. She rounded the black wooden table, and sat ontop giving him one of her occasional pouts.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I am positive that he will not refuse. Besides, you are a fine negotiator. He will be at your feet begging for your help. His lands are diminishing and one of these days he is going to realize what a bad move he has made by not accepting your offer of our assistance," She said brushing lint and rumble from her kimono.

"I agree. But now he has sent a pleading treaty and I must not refuse," He replied bluntly, acquiring his quill once more.

"I am not saying you should decline, but take some time to think about it. You maybe will see that his need for our help will not be needed," The woman said delicately taking the feather from his grasp.

"I hope you have not forgot all of those countless times when he would take your lands for granted," She added.

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not remember that happening. No Lord has stepped foot onto this Sesshomaru's lands unless they were invited to. Do not put words into my mouth. I do not tolerate disrespect. Not even from my sister," He said, claws on the table. His talons scratched the poor desk causing stripes to appear against the brown wood. The young woman sighed, and sat the quill onto the scroll he was reading. She stood up, and stretched.

"All I am saying is to maybe think about it. You never know, you might find your mistakes for once. I am going to go check the kitchen staff. Have fun nii-chan," And with that, she exited the room shutting the door like it was as light as a feather. He growled under his breath.

He looked over the scroll and picked up his quill once more and thought the offer out. If he were to accept and help the Lord's lands, he would receive half of their stock, but if he were to decline, then the council would surely know about his disagreement and that would not look good on his account. But weirdly, his sister made some sense. Lord Rakamaru has been distrustful and he did overuse his permission to take as much food as his lands needed at the time, but he abused it by taking too much so then Sesshomaru's stock was low on food. But he had to accept. The council is nothing to play with and if he wanted to keep his title as Lord of the West, then he would have to have a good reputation. And to have a good reputation that meant doing things that one would usually disagree on.

He sat the quill down, and got up from his chair. He walked to the wide window and sighed.

Speaking of disagreeing and agreeing, where was his general? Was he not suppose to be bringing him another scroll from Lord Rakamaru? Whatever may be the case, he would still debate over accepting it or not. It was just in his nature. He was Sesshomaru, a powerful taiyoukai who rarely took any notice to humans pleads for his assistance. He only cared for his lands and the people that resided in it.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. The person's smell didn't fail to reach his skillful nose and he scrunched it up in utter disgust. His human mate was crying and waiting for him to give her permission to enter, he automatically wanted to throw her out of his castle. He inwardly sighed. Damn the council.

"Enter." He wished he could take those words back. Too late.

His mate rushed in and stopped in front of his desk and bowed respectively and quickly wiped her eyes hoping that he hadn't seen her crying even though she knew full well that he had smelled her before she had walked in. He didn't turn around, not finding the reason to but he knew she wanted him to so he did anyway. He saw her make-up all rundown and her kimono tattered. Honestly, he was secretly praising whoever had done this to her, in fact he wanted to personally thank him or her for such an amazing accomplishment.

"What can I do for you Azami-hime?"

Azami straightened out her kimono, and sighed.

"I was currently in the dojo watching the men practice their expertise in swords, when suddenly one of them threw one of their swords at me and luckily they missed and it cut through my kimono. I was infuriated!" She said, her fists balling back up at the thought of the incident.

"What is it do you want me to do about it Azami-hime? I am in the process of finishing up work that I still have yet to finish," He replied, raising an eyebrow. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want you to fire them. They tried to intently kill me! I want them absolutely fired and out of here!" She ordered.

His beast growled warningly. Sesshomaru knew that what she was saying was true, but he needed all the soldiers he could get, and firing them was not an option.

"I can not. A war is approaching, and firing my men would not result in a fine aftermath. The west needs as many men as we can acquire Azami-hime. I assure you that they will get punished for their actions. Now, you are dismissed. I have work to do."

Sesshomaru sat back down at his desk, and began back to the large stacks of paperwork that tempted his will to finish them. Azami huffed, and bowed quickly, and left the room in an angry fit.

**That woman will be the death of us. I do not like mating with humans. The likes of them are most frustrating.** His beast growled dangerously, licking his paw.

Sesshomaru ignored his beast's words, and continued with his work. Needless to say he agreed with his beast. She was frustratingly annoying. He had to remember to thank the ones that attempted to kill her.

**xXx**

"SIT BOY!"

"ARGH! Kagome, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked said person.

Kagome stood by a dazed Sakura, crossed her arms over her chest, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You were being a jerk," She replied.

It had been 3 years since Sakura had fallen into that strange well, and yet, she still wondered if her teammate and boyfriend would come and bring her back home. Not that she didn't liked it in the Feudal Times, but she just wished to be back home where she could go on missions, and joke around with her two best friends, Naruto and Ino. She even missed, strangely, Tsunade's drunken self. She missed it all.

There were times where she had tried to jump back in the well to see if it could take her back to her time, but each attempt was a failure, yet she kept trying.

But it wasn't after the first year passed that Kagome came out of the well just as Sakura did that Sakura realized that there had to be a way in and out of the well. So she had Kagome jump back into the well, and when she came back out, she had a big yellow bag on her back. So Sakura tried to jump in, but nothing happened. Not a glow, nothing.

So she gave up.

What was the point of trying to find a way home when there was none?

Kagome was a pretty girl, if you asked Sakura. She had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and brown eyes. When she first came, she always wore a green skirt (that was seriously too short for Sakura's taste), and some kind of long sleeved shirt that Sakura wasn't that quite familiar with. It poked her mind, but she just couldn't think of the name for it.

"What?! All I said was how strange you've been acting! That wasn't even an insult!" Inuyasha said, defending himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked up at the beautiful blue partially clouded sky, and smiled.

"Hey, Kagome-chan?" Sakura muttered, still looking as different shapes of clouds passed the sky.

"Hm?"

"Why did you marry Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed darkly, and began fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"B-because I love him, I guess. There's just something about him that attracted my attention. I can't put my finger on it. He's so... caring for others even though sometimes he doesn't naturally show it. He's very sweet when he really wants to be. I just find him to be...interesting."

Sakura smiled slightly at her response, and sighed inwardly.

At her time being in Feudal Japan, she had gotten a new trademark outfit. Kagome had went back to her time, and brought back an outfit of hers that she hadn't even wore, which was proved by the price tag still hanging off of the end of it. In all honesty, Sakura thought it was neat. It was definitely something that she hadn't ever seen.

Kagome's friends were the kind where they wore all sorts of things that were extremely girly. So Kagome figured that since Sakura had pink hair, was always smiling at others, she thought that maybe Sakura was one of those kinds of girls. So, she went with the idea of asking her friends if they had an outfit of theirs that they never wore, which, luckily, they did. So she gave it to Sakura, and led her on to believing that it was hers since she didn't really like to b thought of as a tomboy even though she never really voiced it out.

It was a red corset, black skin tight spandex leggings, black flats, and a black hair tie. When Sakura tried it all on, she liked it. Her hair had also grown quite a length since 3 years ago, and it went all the way down to her butt. It could've been longer than that, but she tended to be put into battles where snips of hair got cut off so it seemed that it's length wouldn't surpass that particular length. So basically she would have to keep it in a long ponytail.

What completed the outfit was the katana strapped to her waist. It looked something similar to Sasuke's sword, but in its own way, it was entirely different.

But all in all, she looked very, very much more mature than 3 years ago.

The whole gang, at the moment, was still traveling, and looking for a man named Naraku. Sakura had came to find out that he was the antagonist in their conquest, and they were the protagonist. It made more sense to her when explained in that sense of terms. Now, they were resting. Sango had said that kilala and her were a little tired, and wanted to rest so they stopped and made camp for the remainder of the day.

"I think Inuyasha and you are perfect together," Sakura replied.

Kagome giggled, and laid her head on the pinkette's shoulder.

"I don't know why, but I feel like you and I are sisters," Kagome mumbled.

Sakura smiled, and chuckled.

"Me too, Kagome-chan... Me too.."

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about that last chapter. It must have sucked. Haha, anyway. This chapter is a little longer so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I had writing it. :3 This is more of a sad chapter about her feelings towards Sesshomaru, and vice versa for him too.**

**Plz review, fav, and follow!**

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Revised & Edited.**

* * *

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 6: Moonlight Memoirs**

_**Miles **__**and miles we're apart but thoughts of you lingers in my heart. I wonder if there's a single chance I could see you again, for deep in my soul I'm waiting in vain...**__** ~ Fraynee Gamala**__**  
**_

After they were done resting up, they packed up their things, and continued their traveling. Even though it was night time, that still didn't stop them from getting to their destination. Hours ago, surprisingly, Inuyasha told the group that he had to go and visit his brother for something that he mentioned was _important_ as he put it. No one complained, not out loud at least, and just went along with it since they didn't feel like hearing his rants of protests.

But it did somewhat bring back memories for Sakura. She hadn't expected to meet Sesshomaru again since their last encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_**She raced through the woods, her stomach churning with each step she took. She had a bad feeling about what was ahead. It was big, she knew, but could she handle it, she didn't know. She just focused on getting rid of it before it could get any closer to Inuyasha and the gang's campsite.**_

_**When she finally made it, there was already someone there, and that someone had used some kind of whip to chop off the demon's head. The head fell in front of that person with a loud thud, but he or she didn't move. They just turned the other way, and walked back into the woods. Sakura moved quickly. She didn't know why she had moved, but her mind acted on it's own accord.**_

_**She stopped in front of the person, and gasped when the clouds in the sky moved out of the moon's moonlight. The white glow from the moon shone brightly on his face. It made him look so angelic, yet she knew that there was just something different about him from the last time she had seen him. He looked a little older, from what his defined jaw had shone. His eyes were a much golden color, like the same abnormal flower she had found not only days ago while she was looking for a specific herb for one of the villagers.**_

_**He still wore the same outfit that she had clearly remembered. Nothing had changed about him except for his attitude towards her. **_

_**"Move, or do you wish to have the same fate as that demon did?" He questioned her, nastily.**_

_**She couldn't respond. Her words were caught up in her throat. Her heart was clenching slowly, inch by inch. The last time she had seen him, he didn't even spare her a glance, yet she preferred him to have walked off instead. His words wounded her soul, even damaged her heart permanently. She took a step back, then quickly broke into a run off to anywhere but there. Tears stung her eyes, yet she didn't have a clue why. She had only encountered him at least three or four times, and yet, she had fallen deeply in love with him just as she had with her old former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. She shook her head, and quickly brushed her tears away. She wouldn't cry for anyone anymore. She even went as far as to promise herself to never love again. Ever again.**_

**_A_****_wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal. ~ Unknown Author ~_**

**Flashback End**

"Oi, pinky! What're you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked her, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled slightly, "Nothing that concerns you," She replied.

His eye twitched, which Sakura found to be quite funny, and cracked his knuckles, "Wanna repeat that?"

She giggled, and waved her hands in surrender, "No, i'm good," She put down her hands, and looked up at the darkening sky, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?" He answered back, rudely, but she brushed it off knowing that that was how he acted normally

"What exactly is your relationship with Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

He stumbled slightly over a small pebble, which Shippo snickered at, and sent her a questioning look.

"Why?" He asked her back, slightly curious as to why she would ask him something out-of-the-blue like that.

She shurgged, "I don't know. I'm just curious."

He put his hands behind his head laizily as he gazed at the sky above.

"Well, honestly, I don't know the bastard too well. I know that he hates me because i'm a half-demon, and that he hates the fact that I travel with a group of humans, but other than that, there's not really much to it. I don't really have much against him other than the way he always treats me. I just give him the same treatment that he gives me. It's more like a give & take," He replied, thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded, and watched as the sun went down slowly.

**Why do you keep thinking about him? You DO know that he could give two cents about you, right?**

_I can't help it. My every thought always ends up leading back to him. I don't know what i'm going to do when I see him again. It's been 3 years, Inner, that i've seen him. I don't know what will happen._

**Well did you know that he is to marry some girl named Azami from the Northern Borders? **

Her heart skipped a beat. _W-what?_

**_Yep. A human girl at that. See? You don't even have a place in his heart anymore, or if he even had a place for you anyway. Just get over him, already. Someone has stolen his heart, and now they're going to get married. There's nothing that you can do. His heart has already decided. Now all you have to do is accept it._**

She suddenly stopped walking, and clutched her chest. Her heart thumped irractically in her chest.

**_I_****_ never had you, therefore I couldn't lose you - so why then does my heart hurt so much? _****_~ Unknown Author ~_**

_My heart.. _

_Why is it in so much pain? _

_I barely even know this guy, yet I feel that I am in love with him.._

Sango caught her before she could've fell to the ground, and all that Sakura saw before she fainted was her group's worried faces, and Sango's tears.

**xXx**

_**She**__** will cry and get over it, she will hate you and then love you again but, one day she will leave and won't come back. ~ Unknown Author ~**_

Sesshomaru pushed his completed paperwork off to the side, stood up from the desk, and walked over to the window, out at the rising moon.

**That human is so bothersome. Sakura was much more entertaining.**

_Why do you keep thinking about that weak human? She is no one important. In addition, she is with Inuyasha and his other weak comrades. Keep her out of my thoughts._

**Quite frankly, I could care less about what you want. Do not tell me that she isn't better than that human that we are suppose to marry?**

_..._

**What's wrong? Don't want to answer the question? Hm. How disappointing. And here I thought that you had finally cracked. *sigh* Looks like I cannot force you, but in time, you will realize that you need her. There are some things in this world that people can't live without, and for you, she is one one of them.**

_Stop talking to me about such unavailing things. I would rather have pups by Azami-hime than with that worthless human._

**Why are lying? Azami-hime is the last person on this earth that you would want to be with. Any woman is better than her. But our cherry blossom is perfect. Why can't you realize that? Oh, wait, let me guess. It's because of your Inu pride, isn't it?**

_You know nothing. _

**I know that you would rather marry her, then that human in our room.**

_Shut up._

**Why are you trying to avoid that fact? It's going to happen whether you like it or not, you know. **

_I don't care what you say, she is nothing to me._

**Then if she's **nothing** to you, then does he bother you that one of your guards is interested in her?**

_What?_

***smirks* That's right. Someone else has taken quite a liking to the cherry blossom. And since we're on this subject, did you have any clue that they are heading here as we speak?**

_For what reason?_

**That, I don't know. You'll know when they arrrive tomorrow morning.**

_I thought you said that they were heading here now?_

**Yes, but they stopped because our little cherry blossom found out that you are betrothed to another woman, amd fainted.**

_..._

**I guess you could say that this is partially your fault here. If you hadn't of accepted the proposal, none of this would've happen.**

_Quiet. I did it because the council ordered me too. Have you forgotten who's lands this use to be?_

**Not at all. I just find it quite the mystery that you never comment your true opinions on some of the councils actions.**

_Go away. I need a moment alone. Your constant chattering is grinding on my nerves._

***sighs* Fine. Just think about what I said. **

**xXx**

_**Sometimes**__** love is so unfair, the more you sacrifice the more you hurt, and when you've given your best to someone you LOVE, it seems not enough. ~ Nishan Panwar ~**_

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't long, but the next will most defintely be longer. Pinky promise. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~ KatlovesCat ~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Author's Note

_**Okay, so I think that this story is moving a little too fast for even my taste, so I'm letting it go. I'll continue my other stories instead. I'm sorry, but if anyone would like to adopt it, then you're more than welcomed to. :( Sorry guys, I just don't like it when I move the story at a rapid pace. I like to be slow, yet eventful. But thank you to all of the guys that reviewed, and stuck with the story even though it's only four chapter worth of the story. I really appreciate it. But, again, if you would like to take it over as yours, then plz message me. It's all yours. **_

_**Expect more updates on my other stories to be posted! :)**_


End file.
